


Friend with The Vex

by AnthoAndHisShenanigans



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, ConVex angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Flashbacks, Gen, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Nightmares, Psychological Trauma, convex, look I have no idea how to tag this, mentioned - Freeform, season 6 reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthoAndHisShenanigans/pseuds/AnthoAndHisShenanigans
Summary: "I'm friend with The Vex."  He said with a wide grin, despite knowing it wasn't true.He was nothing in the eyes of The Vex. Just a puppet for someone -in this case, some supernatural entity- to control."Look, They're totally my friends, they won't hurt me."Because you can't hurt something that's already damaged~It's basically just me writing some self-indulgent angst cuz it's been a while. Also still waiting for convex's season 7 comeback. Yes I'm bad at writing summary, everyone knows that.
Relationships: Cubfan135 & GoodTimesWithScar (Video Blogging RPF), No relationship ONLY ANGST, None, k fine but just one tho
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Friend with The Vex

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda wanna try out a more different style of writing just for funsies, angst is easier to write. And yes, this is the reason the new chapter of WITRMH is out later than I wanted.

Scar sat alone in his office, staring at…nothing, his mind was barely there. Like a lone end island suspended in the middle of the void, his mind suspended in the middle of all his thoughts and memories. His head felt like it was being wrapped in layers of layers of thick fogs that he can’t break through, practically detached from reality.

It wasn’t like he doesn’t like a good reminiscence from time to time but that wasn’t case, not when it comes to his memories, the memories about The Vex.

The Vex aren’t kind, and him and Cub are mere puppets, devices for Them to take over whenever They want to.

The Vex aren’t kind, They never were. Anything could happen just to fulfill Their thirst for power, anything chaotic, anything unethical, anything cruel. There are no second thoughts. Not even the physical or mental states of the human forms that They possess.

The mayor’s beloved pet trying to get her human’s attention, obviously sensing the distress Scar was in, even if the man had been actively hiding it, trying to help him through it with everything she can do. Her effort wasn’t all wasted, the human’s hand was brought back to gently pet the cat on his lap, though he wasn’t exactly back yet.

He had always suspected that Jellie is different from any other cats. Even if he is possessed by The Vex, in his blurry memories, he still remembers how all of his pets, all the other Jellies, didn’t dare to come close to Scar. Yet out of all of them, singular cat, the original Jellie was the only one that still treats the human like his normal self.

“At least you will never leave me.” Scar blinked, finally breaking out from his trance. Jellie purred in response, jumping onto the desk and titling her head at her human. Scar scratched the back of her ear before standing up from his seat.

Disappointment and fear written clear in his eyes as he realized the sky was still a deep, dark blue. He silently hoped for someone to skip the night, someone that won’t question anything who will stay with him for the whole night.

Him and Cub have a silent agreement to keep anything Vex-related to themselves, no one on the server needs to know anything about The Vex other than the chaos, wealth and power. The duo had always been told that their traumas are unnecessary, unrequired, unwanted. And even then, they rarely talk about it with each other, they’ve made sure that the time they get to spend together are as far away from the specific topic as possible.

They called themselves friends of The Vex while in reality, both of them know that they’re no way close to it, both Cub and Scar were treated as almost at the bottom of the hierarchy. The wealth and success other hermits saw were mere façade, their talents being put on display, as if they’re The Vex’s prized horses, only for people to gawk on.

Between the scientist and the builder, Scar has always been The Vex’s favorite. No matter how brilliant Cub’s contraptions are, how calculative he is, the man is, what They deemed, too reluctant and asking way too much questions.

The one that doesn’t speak up, doesn’t question anything will always be the one They prefer. So Scar acts that way, never questioning the morals or ethics, playing coy and faking his obedience. He rather put on a fake smile than letting Them to another reason to torment him. He had tried to help his companion out but maybe They are right for the first half, Cub is too reluctant to play the little game that Scar’s been playing with The Vex.

Scar made his way down the staircase, checking his communicator, staring at the almost empty list of people that are online, he sighed to himself before putting the device away. The only other hermits that were online were, Etho, Bdubs and Doc. All three of them were in the middle of end busting, there’s no way any of them were able to sleep the night away.

The descending footsteps became hesitant as the mayor remembered the diamond throne that’ll be in his sight in just a few more seconds, the clear reminder of the similar throne he used to had, reminder of the days where ConCorp was still thriving and practically taking over the whole server.

His blood ran cold at the mere thought of the past. He still remembers the sharp giggles of The Vex vividly, the high-pitched shrieks as They demanded more and more shops to be built, more and more profit rolling in just to satisfy the voices in his head.

He still remembers sitting on the diamond throne, the ice cold blue gems making contact with him, the cold sensation almost as cold as The Vex’s heart, if They even have one in the first place.

He still remembers the first time he put the mask on, the feeling of magic zapping through his body, The Vex overriding his consciousness and stripping away control of his own physical form from himself, the feeling of his thoughts becoming nothing but a background noise.

It was painful, a psychological torture for him as he tries to convince himself it was worth the suffering, the piling diamonds, the power he held in his palm, the thrill of the Vex magic…

_No_

It wasn’t worth it.

Nothing can fill the void They left in his soul.

Nothing can cover up the all the trauma They’ve caused that the scarred man has been desperately trying and failing to hide.

Nothing…

Scar barked out a bitter laugh. He did this to himself.

He put on the mask himself.

He made the deal with Them.

He chose his own poison.

And now he’s powerless.

An almost painful grin on his face, mimicking the mocking laugh on the Vex mask.

_If he can’t change anything, it wouldn’t hurt to be friend with The Vex, right?_


End file.
